


Credence Barebone Romance Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Just feeling that he deserved better!
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Relationship Headcanons





	Credence Barebone Romance Headcanons

  * First and foremost, being in a loving relationship with Credence is a reward in all of itself. This young man has gone through so much, and yet has so much love to give and share.



  * To him, the concept of true love resonates so deeply, given his hurtful past from before, and he wants to be happy in a relationship that is founded on something strong.



  * Often at times, he’ll find himself daydreaming about your relationship, appreciating the fact that he can share his innermost self and struggles with another person who equally trusts and loves him.



  * When he does find a kindred spirit to confide in, Credence shows himself to be a passionate individual, and a bit of a hopeless romantic. Yet, he still respect your independence, since it is a trait that made him fall for you.



  * Despite all that he went through with Mary Lou, Credence still relies upon his compassion and insight to understand you, the person he has come to care about so much, and it’s his own way of making you feel special.



  * A big part of this relationship is trust. For too long, Credence had his trust and naivete betrayed by others, but now, there’s still a sliver of hope that blossomed into genuine love.



  * It would be safe to say that he was wary of you at first, given that he didn’t know your intentions, but once he sees that your kindness is genuine, he slowly lets his guard down to open up to you.



  * Though he doesn’t speak much of his mistreatment from before, you piece it together and never pry him about it. In time, Credence does appreciate that about you because it shows him you’re patient and see him as a person worth waiting for.



  * Instead of the fear and sadness that once plagued him, now he looks upon you with a renewed sense of hope and belonging.



  * He doesn’t see a place of pain or misery anymore. All he sees now is “home”. There’s a new life waiting for him, and now he has that chance to live it fulfilled and happy with you.



  * Lastly, he lives for your kisses. Sweet, gentle, comforting and filled with love.




End file.
